ShadAmy Beauty and the Beast
by death mega sega
Summary: A rewrite of a classic fairytale. Amy is the Beauty and Shadow is the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**_August 31, 2015_**

 ** _Krissie:_** I originally wrote this on August 31st, 2015 and I posted it to my blog, Galaxy of Tales and Tumblr, but I forgot to post it here. I didn't realize until I was updating my profile to open commissions a moment. So I'm going to spam you a bit with some uploads. I've got a few parial fanfics on Galaxy of Tales if any of you are interested. A lot of them have Geoffrey St. John.

Now on with the Fanfic!

{}{}{

 **The village** of Knottinghem was in a delightful mood that day. Amy Rose opened the doors of her cottage and stared out across the great expanse of green fields. She couldn't believe that just a little over a year ago, she had lived a lavish life in the city with her family. That was, until their ships went missing. Losing most of their goods and their livily hood. Not to mention, the loss of her father.

Amy sighed as she sent a prayer for her father's soul.

Now she lived in a simple cottage with her cousin Rob and his wife, Marian.

She walked down stairs to find the house as quiet as a mouse. A rare sight, but it made her smile none-the-less. The sun was just rising after all. Amy grabbed the small wooden basket as she walked out of the house, being careful not to wake the others.

"Where are you going?" A hushed voice whispered. The hot breath sending chills along her neck.

Amy squealed as she turned to see Tails standing behind her with a mischievous grin. "Tails…" she hissed, "What are you doing her so early in the morning.

The orange fox merely smiled. He was an orphaned boy who had been adopted by Charles, the local pub owner. He was a kind man and treated the fox well despite him having an extra tail. The main reason no one wished to be around him.

"It's Monday." His blue eyes reflected the cloudy sky. "You said I could help you pick flowers on Monday."

Amy chuckled. "I did, didn't I?" She walked down the driveway. "Well, come along then. I don't want to wake Rob up this early. He's cranky when he doesn't get his beauty sleep."

"Does he recite Shakespeare when he's cranky?" Tails mused.

"Nah. He does that all the time." Amy waved her hand as they came across a large field. Her eyes lit up as she scanned all the flowers. She was going to be able to make tons of flower arrangements today. She quickly got to work as Tails sat by and watched.

The fox didn't care much for arranging bouquets of flowers. He liked tinkering with his odd little inventions much better. But Amy was nice to him so he liked hanging out with her in the morning. Especially since he couldn't sleep half the time.

"You can take a nap if you want." Amy informed him with a kind smile. She had already arranged four bouquets. Each beautiful in their own right. Tails could already tell where each would go too. The white lilies to the church for the wedding service that was to be held later that day. The blue and orange flowers would go to Charles' pub. Tails wasn't sure why, but the pink hedgehog always sent the blue and orange ones to the pub. The yellow flowers would go to the baker. The mainly red one would go to Rob's shop where he sold hunting equipment. There were so many others too.

Tails didn't know the name for all the flowers, but he did know where each bouquet would go. Amy made her living by making those beautiful arrangements. She really was quite talented at it. The fox laid down under the tree and looked up at his friend.

"Why do you always send the blue and orange flowers to Uncle Chuck's pub?" He asked in a groggy voice. Once he had laid his head on the grass, his eyes began to flutter close and soon he was fast asleep.

Amy shook her head. "You haven't been sleeping well at night Tails," she murmured as her hands carried out the work. She began to sing a soft lullaby to Tails as she continued. This was the routine every Monday. She would wake up as the sun was rising. Tails would join her in the fields to make bouquets. The fox would take a peaceful nap and she would sing to him. She sang a lullaby that she knew would relax the young fox.

She smoothed out his hair. She had heard of how the two tailed fox had wondered into the town. No family, no money, no memory. The poor thing. He had been nicknamed Tails by Charles. Charles was the first and probably only person who was kind to the young fox. He took him in and raised him as a son. Even though the boy didn't properly understand that Charles was now his dad, he still greatly liked the pub owner.

Amy continued with her song until she heard the crunching of leaves within the thick of the trees. Her head whipped around in the direction of the sound. Her eyes narrowed as she made out the vague image of a person hiding.

"Come out into the light." She ordered as she moved closer to the sleeping fox.

With reluctance, the figure took a few steps forward. Holding his hands up in a sign of defeat. "Sorry," his voice was rather loud. The blue hedgehog gave his signature smile. "I was just out for a run when I heard a song. I was curious if it was new bird I had never seen before." The blue hedgehog was easily recognizable with his red sneakers. Sonic the Hedgehog was the best delivery guy for miles around. He was insanely fast. A lot faster than most the men driving carriages around in the country.

"Well, I'm not a bird." Amy stated as she continued fiddling with her flowers. She felt nervous around the blue hedgehog. She had had a crush on hyper active young man. She had only resigned to let her crush die when she noticed that Sonic would only love two things – Charles' chilidogs and the wind.

Sonic's lime green eyes widened as he stepped closer. He seemed speechless, something Amy didn't think was possible.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Is something wrong with my singing?"

"Is he… asleep?"

Amy blinked.

In a gust of wind, Sonic was now leaning over the orange fox. His eyes locked on the small form with shock. He lifted his hand, stretching it out to touch the young boy. Only to have Amy swat it away. "OW!" the loud cry caused birds to fly away.

Tails began to stir and Amy began to sing the lullaby until he stopped whimpering in his sleep. She smiled as she rubbed his back.

"Don't touch him," came the stern glare. She was extremely protective of the little fox. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt him while she was around. Not even the man she had once loved. She still cared for Sonic. And a part of her brain told her that Sonic would never hurt the young the fox, but she wasn't going to take that chance.

Sonic sat cross-leg and kept his eyes locked on Tails. "I've never seen him so peaceful."

It was a soft whisper. But Amy heard it. And in that one sentence, Amy heard something else. A tender, gentle affection. Awe and wonder. It almost sounded as if Sonic was related to the orange fox.

Amy eyed the blue hedgehog curiously.

Sonic smiled as he took off his jacket. It was worn brown pilot jacket that Sonic always wore. He placed it over Tails' sleeping form and this time Amy didn't swat him for it. He then stood up and grabbed his satchel full of letters and boxes. He threw it over his shoulder and adjusted it as he walked away. "You know, the people in your village are talking about a mystical creature who sings in these woods in the early mornings. They're only rumors of course. But I wonder how true they are, don't you Miss O'Hedge?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Rose. My name is Amy Rose. My cousins are the O'Hedges."

"Oh… How silly of me." Sonic chuckled as he left.

Amy smiled as looked at Tails, sleeping soundly like he should. She finished the last of her bouquets and placed them all neatly in the basket. She softly shook Tails awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Tails sat up as he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

Amy chuckled as he question came out slurred and barely understandable. "It's time to go back to the village."

He nodded as he stood. Then he tilted his head. "Where'd this come from?" He held up the jacket. "This is Sonic's." His brain began to slowly function.

"He came by." Amy informed him. "He gave you his jacket to use as a blanket."

"I'll give it to Uncle Chuck. He can give it to him when he stops by to drop off the mail. Or eat all the chilidogs." The fox shrugged.

Amy chuckled. Tails always said Uncle Chuck. Never dad, pa, father, pop, or variation of the word. She thought it was cute, but she could tell that sometimes Charles wished the fox would use one of those words. Even if it was his one variation of the word father. Charles would be joyous with hearing it. Even just once.

Amy sold her bouquets to all the normal people. They bought the same ones every Monday. Nothing ever seemed to change in the village. Not one thing.

Amy walked into Charles' pub to deliver the bouquets for the tables inside the pub. Charles greeted her with a smile as he handed Sonic back his jacket. Tails must've given it Charles when he got home.

"How are you, Amy?" Charles asked with a kind smile.

"Good." Amy placed all the flowers in their rightful vases. "You sir?"

"Well. Going to need to get more eggs though," he chuckled. He was always running low on eggs on Monday.

Sonic swallowed the large bite of his chilidog. "It must be Monday, huh?"

"Yep." Charles nodded. He opened the cash register and took out Amy's payment. "Here's the money for those flowers, Amy."

"Thanks Charles." Amy smiled.

"You know you can call me Uncle Chuck?" Charles informed her. "Everyone else already does."

"I know. I just like to be a little different." Amy chuckled before she went home to help Marian and Rob with the house chores.

Sonic bid adieu shortly after as he had finished his chilidogs. He ordered a few to go and was soon on his way. He smiled as he looked up at the sky. "I think I found a proper candidate."

 **The castle's** garden was overgrown. The corridors dusty and parts of it decaying. It was nothing like the gander that it had once been. Sonic sighed as he pushed open the heavy iron gate and made his way up the stone steps to the tallest tower in the castle.

His cousin sure loved to be dramatic about things. I mean, how cliché could one get beyond locking yourself in the tallest tower in a decrypted castle. He knocked on the door, ready to begin the daily debacle. Sonic was growing tired of it, but for the sake of their family, he had agreed to stay. To tend to the curse prince.

"Go away!" Came the gruff reply. It never changed.

"Spikey pain in the ass," Sonic muttered as he opened the door anyway.

"I said go away!"

Sonic dodged as a lamp flew pass his head. "Hey, it's dinner time. If you don't eat, you'll die."

The prince curled up his usual corner and pouted. The room was a wreck due to the werehog running amuck within the confided space. "I'm not hungry."

"That's a lie." Sonic rolled his eyes as he opened the box. The aroma instantly filling the room. Sonic set the food out on the table and sat in his seat, a plate of chilidogs in front of him. Sonic smirked as he heard his cousin's stomach grumble. "Come on Shadow. Time for dinner."

"Alright. Alright," Shadow grumbled as he walked over to the table. "I hate this." He clenched his fist.

"Being cursed is a bitch, I get it," Sonic nodded in agreement, "But we've got everybody looking for a way to fix it. Besides, it's only at night anyway. The least you could do, is you know, go out during the day."

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog. Ivo had cursed him to this werehog form out of vengeance for stopping his tyranny years ago. If he ever got his hands on that bastard, he would sever his head and put it on one of the spikes on the gate.

"I got you something new today," Sonic tried to ease the tension.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Something new? On Monday?" Sonic rarely got new food for Shadow. Especially on a Monday. He knew how stubborn the black hedgehog could be about eating. He liked changes to his diet just about as much as Sonic did. He stared down at the plate of food. It smelled delicious. It looked like meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"They didn't have green beans today?" Shadow arched an eyebrow.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah. It happens."

Shadow shrugged as he began eating. His stomach was begging for food. Shadow wish it wouldn't, but his stomach liked to spite him too it seemed. Once dinner was finished, Shadow knew they would have to make some small talk. Sonic always forced him to have it.

"I saw Tails today," Sonic said softly.

"Still no memory?" Shadow hummed as he looked out the window. There was no moon in the sky and yet Shadow was stuck in the form of a beast. Tails had been the nephew of the court wizard and son of the royal pilot before the incident with Ivo had wiped his memories. Sonic had wanted to run and bring Tails back to the palace, but they had all agreed against it. They would let him live a normal live in Knottinghem Village until his memories began to resurface.

Sonic hated it. Tails was like a little brother to him and hated the idea of leaving him in a village with strangers. Especially the ones that would be mean to him. But Charles had proven to be a kind man. Adopting Tails as his own son. Shadow knew the fox would be safe there. And hopefully, he would live a normal life.

"Yeah. But I saw him sleeping."

"Still stirring from nightmares?"

They both knew the young fox suffered from horrible nightmares. Probably caused by the trauma he suffered due to Ivo. Yet another reason Shadow wanted to but that egg shaped man's head on a pike.

"He was peaceful." Sonic smiled happily. For the first time, the blue hedgehog seemed relieved about Tails' new living conditions.

Shadow's ruby eyes widened as he faced his cousin. "Peaceful? How?"

Sonic shrugged. "I found him and a girl from the village in a field in Fawn Forest."

"The one everyone is saying as a mystical being singing in?" Shadow mused. "What were they doing in there? I can hear that siren from here." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of his window seal. His castle was deep into the forest. Far deeper than anyone would ever venture. And yet even he could hear the song that raised up through the forest every morning. It was especially early on Mondays.

Sonic chuckled. "Siren? You thought the being was a siren?"

"It has to be. No other creature could sing so beautifully and make a man want to venture out into a possibly dangerous place. You agreed with me just the other day." Shadow reminded the blue hedgehog, that he had indeed agreed with Shadow about the voice belonging to a siren.

"Well, we were both wrong." Sonic beamed. "I saw the owner of that voice this morning. She was singing a lullaby to Tails. And he was so peaceful. He wasn't even that peaceful when he lived with us."

Shadow sat in awe. "And what about the village girl you mentioned being with him?"

"She's the singer!" Sonic spoke with glee. "She makes bouquets in a flower field."

"So she's just loud and not magic?" Shadow pouted. He didn't much care for magic, but he had secretly been hoping the voice was magic. He had actually been contemplating going to the siren and asking for help in removing Ivo's curse.

"I wouldn't say that…" Sonic shrugged. "Her singing causes flowers to grow. I saw that for sure. Though I don't think she noticed. She must be completely unaware of her magic."

"Such an odd thing." Shadow mused. "And Tails slept peacefully near her?" Sonic nodded. "She really must be magic. And she lives in the village and no one has noticed."

"Well she's only been there for about a year. Her parents died and she moved in with her cousin, I think." Sonic stated. "She makes beautiful bouquets. Maybe I can bring you one tomorrow." Sonic looked around the room with a stern look. "Maybe it might brighten up the place. It's way too stuffy in here."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I like it dark…"


	2. Chapter 2

**ShadAmy Beauty and Beast**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The town** was abuzz with something amazing as Amy came with a fresh bundle of bouquets. She was greeted by seeing just about the whole village gathered around Charles' pub. She had only seen this happen once before. When one of Tails' inventions had malfunction and accidently took out the electricity in the village. Electricity was still fairly new in the village and everyone was in awe of it. Thus they were angry when Tails' invention turned off the lights.

They had been furious then.

Amy felt her muscles tensed as she ran around the side of the pub. There was a side door that the pink hedgehog could enter. She swung open the door and raced inside the pub. "Tails! Charles!" Her voice called in a high pitch. "What's going on outside?" Her eyes locked onto the familiar shade of orange as two blue eyes turned to face her. Amy wrapped her arms around the fox instantly. "Are you alright?" She stepped back to get a full look of the fox. He wasn't disheveled or hurt. He even looked happy and joyful.

"I'm fine." Tails beamed. "I didn't cause a power outage this time."

"Then why is everyone gathered outside?" Amy asked curiously.

"The prince has come to the village!" Sonic interjected as he leaned in with a big smile. He gestured to an ebony hedgehog with red stripes with his head.

He had piercing red eyes. His clothes were far nicer than any Amy had seen before with beautiful embroidery. His facial expression was stern and serious and almost angry. His posture represented much the same thing. Amy found herself hugging Tails tighter to her body.

She had heard of the princes. They didn't stay in the lime light often. Queen Aleena Bernadette Hedgehog ruled the country. Her other family members stayed fairly quiet. Amy couldn't remember all the princes' names. There were Queen Aleena's sons, Maurice and Jaleel. Then there was her nephew who was also a crowned prince. His name was Shadow, she thought, but wasn't sure.

If that was the name of this prince, it would surely fit.

"Prince Shadow wanted to come see this village. You know, see what it's like outside his home." Sonic lied with a sweet smile.

Amy tilted her head. She didn't quite believe it. Something about the way Sonic said it told her otherwise. But she smiled anyway. She nodded her head to the prince. "Welcome your majesty," she rubbed Tails' shoulder. "I hope you enjoy your visit. Though I suggest next time you visit a place you go dressed as a regular person. People are more likely to show you who they really are. Plus they won't crowd around you so much."

It was obvious to her that Prince Shadow was a loner. He didn't seem to like how loud it was here, much less all the people trying to get his attention.

Shadow nodded in agreement. "I unfortunately listened to the delivery guy," his glare was directed at the blue hedgehog. "Are you his sister?" His finger transitioned between her and Tails.

Amy shook her head. "Just friends," she removed her arm from Tails' shoulder.

"I was just showing them my new invention." Tails beamed with excitement.

"Yes. It's quite the wonderful thing." Shadow gave a small smile. "Have you seen it?" He waved his hand over a metal box.

"That's the toaster!" Amy squealed with delight. "You finally got it to work, huh?"

Tails nodded with a bright smile.

Amy kissed him on the forehead. "That's very good. I'll come by to see it work after I finish my work."

"You don't want to hang around Amy?" Sonic tilted his head.

"No. I have to deliver these bouquets before they wilt." Amy held the basket that was dangling on her arm up. "Speaking of bouquets," she began to look for the one she had made earlier. It had blue and red flowers with a little bit of yellow spotting through. She plucked up the bouquet and put it in Sonic's hands. "Can you deliver this to Sally for me? She's accompanied her father. You know where, right?"

Sonic nodded. "I'll see to it that she gets them."

"Before sun set?" Amy stated sternly as she gave the blue hedgehog his payment.

"Before sun set, I promise." Sonic nodded.

"That's a beautiful bouquet." Shadow complimented. Shadow actually loved flowers. His sister had loved arranging flowers before she died of illness. Every time he saw a flower arrangement, it reminded me of his sister's bright smile. "What's the occasion for her to get such a wonderful bouquet?"

"It's Tuesday." Amy shrugged. "I make her one every Tuesday."

"And I deliver them every Tuesday!" Sonic smiled.

"Yep." Amy smirked. "You do." She couldn't believe she had used to have a crush on the blue hedgehog. He was like a toddler sometimes.

"Routines are just a thing here, I take it?" Shadow sat on a bar stool as the toaster popped up two slices of toast. He reached over as if it was nothing and grabbed the hot piece of bread.

"Yes. On Tuesday, the butcher has fresh pig. The baker bakes a fruit cake that is bought by Mrs. Doris. She's a kind old widow. She's also the only one here who likes fruit cake. She eats it on her porch with a picture of her husband. I bring her a bouquet of white lilies with some clovers in them. The kids play basketball after school. Rob has made new spears that go on the shelves in his store." Amy went on about the normal Tuesday routine as she put the fresh flowers in the vases around the pub. She maneuvered around the packed pub like a ballerina.

The villagers just smiled as she passed by them. She even handed some of her bouquets to the normal people who received them. Amy was good with routine. They made life easier. Though she did often wish for a change to the routine. She guess she would have to thank the prince for the nice change. It was amusing to see everyone try to catch a glimpse at the prince.

Once Amy's basket was nearly empty, she put the basket on a stool behind the counter. She picked up the plates of food that had yet to be delivered to people. Luckily she knew who ordered what. Everyone tended to get the same thing every day.

Though Sonic was the only exception to the rule. Sure, he got chilidogs every day. But before he left for the evening he got his chilidogs and then something else. And it was different every day. Though on Monday, he always got a dinner box of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"Just about the only person here who doesn't stick to a routine is Sonic." Amy nudged her thumb at the blue hedgehog. "Unless you count the chilidogs of course."

Shadow smiled. "I doubt he'll eat anything else."

By this time, people began to go back to their everyday lives. They had seen the prince, eaten their food, and now it was time to get back to work.

"No. Sonic gets a new dinner every day but Monday." Amy stated proudly. "By the way, how were the peas last night, Sonic? You normally get green beans. I think you also got two slices of cake last night. You know too much cake will rot your teeth out right?"

Shadow hid a smile behind his hand.

Sonic gave a sheepish smile.

"Are you the mother of everyone in the village?" Shadow mused.

"No. More like the annoying sister I never wanted." Sonic chuckled. He was greeted with Amy punching his arm. "Ow! That hurt!" Sonic whimpered as he sunk into a stool.

"Sorry it took so long!" Charles greeted as he came up from his record room.

"Ah there you are!" Amy smiled. "Did your records get mixed up again?"

"A bit." Charles' face turned slightly red from embarrassment. "I found those records you asked for." He walked up to Shadow.

"Is it tax time already?" Amy tilted her head.

Shadow chuckled. "No. Sonic brought me dinner from here last night. He brings me dinner every Monday. The cake was delicious. I want to know the baker so that I can order a whole one for a little get together the family is having."

"Yeah, I hear her majesty loves cake. It is such an honor that one of the royal family would visit here, especially for cake." Charles bowed.

Shadow nodded as he opened the book and read through it. "Ah here it is! Strawberry cake maybe by an Amy. No last name." Shadow frowned at that. "Where's this Amy with no last name at?"

"Oh that's Amy." Tails pointed to the pink hedgehog proudly. "She really does make a yummy cake!"

Amy felt her face flushed as she turned away. She swatted at Tails' hand. "And who sent Sonic with two slices of my cake?"

Charles looked at Amy and knew he didn't want to answer. Amy didn't like too much attention.

"I did! I told him it was the best one here. He told me if it was better than the baker's that he'd give me 5 shillings." Tails beamed.

"5 shillings?" Shadow arched an eyebrow at Sonic.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic took out the shillings from his purse. He placed them in Tails' hand. "Here you go little buddy!"

Shadow nodded as he turned and walked up to the pink hedgehog and stared down at her. "How long have you been baking Miss No last name?"

"Rose. My name is Amy Rose." Amy crossed her arms and glared at him. "And I've been baking since I was a tot. Mama taught me how."

Shadow nodded. "Well you have a talent for it. How would you like to come to my castle and do some baking for a little party?"

Amy bit her lip. It really was quite the honor to be given such a job. But Amy was no professional. She couldn't possibly carry out a task like that. "I think…"

"Amy will have to talk to her family first," Tails stated boldly.

Amy turned to the fox in shock. The orange fox was never so bold in front of anyone. He had trouble looking anyone in the eye. And yet he stood tall now, looking Shadow in the eye, the cutest smile on his face.

"Amy isn't yet old enough to leave her home without her family's permission. You'll have to ask them for permission first before you ask her. It's not proper any other way."

Shadow crossed his arms as he stared at the fox. He seemed greatly annoyed but he took a breath and there was a small smirk on his face. "You're a very smart boy. Would you mind showing me the way there then? Sonic has deliveries to make."

Sonic nodded. "Don't let him scare you Tails!" Sonic whispered before zipping off.

Amy sighed. "If he zips like that, he'll ruin the flowers."

Shadow took one long look at the pink hedgehog and then to the orange fox. "Well let's be on our way. I want to have a baker secured before my family arrives."

"Okay!" Tails giggled as he walked out from behind the counter. "Follow me!"

Amy arched an eyebrow. "Charles is Tails okay?"

Charles merely stared. "I don't know. I've never seen him so social. I guess he's finally coming out of his shell."

"Maybe." Amy picked up her basket. She had a few banquets left to deliver.

 **The Prince** was there when she arrived home. Rob and Marian were both nervous and happy to have a prince in their home. Amy placed her basket by her door. Amy sighed as she walked into the house.

"You sure you still want me to bake for your party?" Amy asked.

Shadow looked up at her as her cousin's gasped.

"Amy, for thee to talkth like so. It is not proper of a young lady." Rob chided.

"My apologizes." Amy curtsied. "But I'm not an experienced baker. I couldn't give you a professional quality good. I can bake well enough for home. Tails giving you my cake yesterday was a fluke."

Shadow listened silently as Amy tried to dissuade him.

"In fact, you're lucky my cooking didn't make you sick," Amy added. "I'm just a simple little flower girl. Knowing this, are you still wanting me to bake for a royal party?"

Shadow looked from her to her cousins. "Your cousins have already given their consent for you to come to the palace to bake for the party. I guarantee that you will have anything you need to complete the task assigned to you. Your cousins will be allowed to visit you anytime during the day as well. So yes I do still wish to have you bake for the party. Your cake was delicious and my aunt would love to taste something like a home cooked dessert."

Amy sighed. "So what do I need to bake and when do I need to have it done? And what do you mean my cousins can visit me? I live with them?"

"My castle is rather far away. If you're not with Sonic, it might take a day to get to it," Shadow stated. "So you'll be living at my castle until the day after the party. That way you'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with the castle and the kitchen. It would be a great embarrassment if you were to get lost while baking the desserts. You'll be baking a number of desserts. That strawberry cake being one of them. But you are more than welcome to decide the others, with my approval of course. So what do you say?"

Amy thought about it for a moment. Tails seemed to be really comfortable with Prince Shadow. Plus it would be extremely rude to turn down royalty. If she even dared, she would be the talk of the town. "Very well, I accept your job offer." She bowed. "Thank you for a wonderful job opportunity."

[][][]

 **Krissie:** I hope you're all enjoying this story. I've got a Little Mermaid Sonic Version that I'll be posting soon. I don't have Chap3 of this story finished, but I'll make sure to post it here when it's done.


End file.
